Druid
The fury of the storm, the gentle strength of the morning sun, the cunning of the fox, the power of the bear – all these and more are at the druid’s command. The druid, however, claims no mastery over nature. That claim, she says, is the empty boast of the city dweller. The druid gains her power not be ruling nature but by being at one with it. To trespassers in a druid’s sacred grove, and to those who feel her wrath, the distinction is overly fine. Adventures Druids adventure to gain knowledge (especially about animals and plants unfamiliar to them) and power. Sometimes their superiors call on their services. Druids may also bring their power to bear against those who threaten what they love, which more often includes ancient stands of trees or trackless mountains than people. While druids accept that which is horrific or cruel in nature, they hate what which is unnatural, including aberrations (such as beholders and carrion crawlers) and undead. Druids sometimes lead raids against such creatures, especially when they encroach on the druid’s territory. Characteristics Druids cast divine spells much the same way as clerics do, though most get their spells from the power of nature rather than a deity. Their spells are oriented toward nature and animals. In addition to spells, druids gain an increasing array of magical powers based on the Lore of the Wild they choose. The armor of a druid is restricted by traditional oaths to the items noted below. All other armor is prohibited. Though a druid could learn to wear full plate, putting it on would violate her oath and suppress her druidic powers. Druids avoid carrying much worked metal with them because it interferes with the pure and primal nature they attempt to embody. Alignment Any neutral. Druids cannot be lawful good, lawful evil, chaotic good, or chaotic evil. Just as nature encompasses such dichotomies as life and death, beauty and horror, and peace and violence, so too two druids can manifest different or even opposite alignments (neutral good to neutral evil for instance) and still be part of the druidic tradition. Religion A druid reveres nature above all else. She gains her magical powers from the force of nature itself. The typical druid pursues a mystic spirituality of transcendent union with nature rather than devoting herself to a divine entity. Background Though their organization is invisible to most outsiders, who consider druids to be loners, druids are actually part of a society that once spanned the whole world, ignoring political borders (and is slowly recovering itself and restoring its reach). A prospective druid is inducted into this society through secret rituals that not all survive. Only after achieving some level of competence is the druid allowed to strike out on her own. A druid may be expected to perform certain services for higher-ranking druids, though proper payment is tendered for such assignments. Likewise, a lower-ranking druid may appeal for aid from her higher-ranking comrades in exchange for a fair price in coin or service. Races Wyldlings are the only race close enough to nature to become druids. Their connection with the world is unparalleled and allows them the deep insight to tap into the natural power of the earth. No other race can become a druid. Other Classes The druid shares with rangers and some barbarians a reverence for nature and a familiarity with natural lands. She doesn’t much understand the urban mannerisms typical of a rogue, and she finds arcane magic disruptive and slightly distasteful. Druids, however, are nothing if not accepting of diversity, and they take little offense at other characters, even those very different from themselves. Game Rule Information Abilities: '''Wisdom determines how powerful a spell a druid can cast, how many spells she can cast per day, and how hard those spells are to resist. Since a druid wears only certain types of light and medium armor, a high Dexterity score greatly improves her defensive ability. '''Hit Die: d8. Starting Gold: 2d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Complex (+40% of adulthood). Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the relevant ability for each) of the druid class: Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Table: The Druid Class Features The following are the class features of the druid class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Druids are proficient with all simple weapons and light armor. They are prohibited from wearing armors or shields made mostly of metal, or carry such weapons or items. (A druid may wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. See the ironwood spell description. A druid may also wear armor made from the bark of Ashe'ileq.) Druids are not proficient with shields and if a druid gains shields proficiency, she can use only wooden ones. A druid who wears prohibited armor or carries a prohibited shield is unable to cast druid spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Spells A druid casts divine spells, which are drawn from the druid spell list. Her alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells, below. A druid must choose and prepare her spells in advance (see below). To prepare or cast a spell, the druid must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a druid’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the druid’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a druid can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Druid Spells Per Day. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score. She does not have access to any domain spells or granted powers, as a cleric does. A druid prepares and casts spells the way a cleric does, though she cannot lose a prepared spell to cast a cure spell in its place (but see Spontaneous Casting, below). A druid may prepare and cast any spell on the druid spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Spontaneous Casting A druid can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn’t prepared ahead of time. She can "lose" a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells A druid can’t cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity’s (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their spell descriptions. Table: Druid Spells Per Day Natural Link As a druid walks more into civilization, her connection with nature weakens and it becomes hard for her to draw forth the magical power of the world. As long as the druid is in a small town or any larger settlement, all her druid spells suffer 10% divine spell failure chance. On the other hand, druids are more confident in their magical abilities when surrounded by the natural world. When no closer than one mile from any settlement, a druid gains a +2 morale bonus on Concentration checks related to spells. Lore of the Wild (Ex) Druids are champions of natural order and get along in the wilderness with an almost supernatural ease. At 1st level, and every 3 levels thereafter (4th, 7th, and so on), a druid gains one ability from the list below. Blood of Rivers (Ex): A druid becomes immune to non-magical diseases. Breath of Caverns (Ex): A druid no longer needs to breathe while underground (including being submerged underground). She can also sense incoming earthquakes if the earthquake is going to affect the location she is in. She can sense this up to 1 minute/level before the first tremor happens. Desert Soul (Su): A druid no longer needs water to survive. She also gains fire resistance 5. Fishhead (Ex): A druid's sight is not distorted by water. She can see through water as easily as through air. In addition, a druid can hold her breath as if her Constitution was 10 points higher. Nature Sense (Ex): A druid gains a +2 insight bonus on Climb, Handle Animal, Heal, Ride, Survival, and Swim checks when in wilderness. She also gains a +2 insight bonus on Knowledge (nature) checks. Resist Nature’s Lure (Ex): A druid gains a +4 insight bonus on saving throws against the supernatural and spell-like abilities of fey and plants. Sun’s Anger (Ex): A druid gains a +2 insight bonus on saving throws against all fire and heat-related spells and effects (including all spells causing fire damage, spells with the fire descriptor, saves to resist hot weather, lava, and so on) and adds +1 to the DC of all spells with the fire descriptor that she casts. Swoop (Ex): A druid’s fly speed (if she has any) increases by 10 feet. Trackless Step (Ex): A druid leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Vaporous Step (Ex): A druid can move across bogs, snow, mud, etc. (all surfaces an ordinary person would sink to but would not have to make Swim check to stay on the surface) and not step into it or be impeded in her progress over such an area, similar to the effects of a water walk spell. Areas enchanted or magically manipulated to impede movement still affect the druid. A druid can’t walk on water, but gains a +4 insight bonus on Swim checks to stay on the surface. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her Handle Animal bonus or the druid level + Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 4 or less, but she takes a penalty equal to the creature's Int score on the check. Windswept (Su): ''A druid can treat the strength of any wind as if it was two categories lighter (see Dungeon Master Guide, page 95). For example, a druid treats all severe (including magical) winds as moderate winds, if it suits her. In addition, a druid gains a +5 insight bonus on Concentration checks when casting spells with air descriptor defensively. ''Winter’s Grasp (Ex): A druid gains a +2 insight bonus on saving throws against all cold-related spells and effects (including all spells causing cold damage, spells with cold descriptor, saves to resist cold weather, cold water, and so on) and adds +1 to the DC of all spells with the cold descriptor that she casts. Woodland Stride (Ex): A druid may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede movement still affect the druid. Druidic Path When attaining 5th level, a druid must choose her specialization. Once chosen, the path cannot be changed. The available paths are: blighter, elementalist, hermit, hivemind, reclaimer, and shifter. Blighter Some druids turn away from the land that birthed and nurtured them for one reason or another and become agents of destruction, constantly searching for new lands to destroy. Note: Only wyldlings that have the Lost One feat may choose this druidic path. Deforestation (Sp): At 5th level, a druid can cast kill all nonsentient plant life within a radius of 20 feet per level as a full round action once per day. If a potentially affected plant is under the control of another (such as a dryad's home tree), the controller can make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + druid's level + Wis modifier) to keep it alive. Affected plants immediately cease photosynthesis, root tapping, and all other methods of sustenance. Like picked flowers, they appear vibrant for several hours, but within a day they turn brown and wither. Except for plants selected by a controller, nothing can grow in a deforested area until it has a hallow spell cast upon it and it is reseeded. Deforestation enables a druid to cast her daily allotment of spells. This ability works in any terrain, but deforesting a sandy desert, ice floe, or other environment with only sparse vegetation does not empower the character to cast spells. A druid that does not deforest an area cannot cast any druid spells that day until she does. A blighter druid has an altered spell list (see below). This replaces the druid's normal spell list. Blightfire (Su): At 5th level, as a standard action, a druid can unleash a scorching blast of fire. This effect deals 5d6 points of fire damage to all creatures within 10 ft. (Reflex save DC 10 + druid's level + Wis modifier for half) and ignites flammable objects it touches. Blightblood (Ex): At 8th level, a druid no longer needs food or water to survive. She also becomes immune to all diseases, both natural and supernatural, as well as effects that would make her sickened or nauseated. Undead Wild Shape (Sp): At 11th level, a gains a version of the shifter's wild shape ability. Undead wild shape functions like the shifter's wild shape ability, except that the blighter adds the skeleton template to the animal form she chooses to transform into. The blighter's animal form is altered as follows: - Type changes to undead. - Natural armor bonus is +0 (Tiny), +1 (Small), +2 (Medium or Large), or +3 (Huge) - +2 Dexterity, no Constitution score. - Immunity to cold. - Damage reduction 5/bludgeoning. Contagious Touch (Su): At 14th level, a druid can attempt to infect a creature that she touches (requiring a melee touch attack) with one of the following diseases: blinding sickness, cackle fever, filth fever, mindfire, red ache, the shakes, or slimy doom. The touched creature must make a Fortitude save (at the chosen disease's normal save DC) or immediately contract the disease. This ability is usable once per day per 2 druid levels. Animate Dead Animal (Su): At 17th level, once per day the druid may create an effect that functions like an animate dead spell, except that it only affects the corpses of animal creatures and requires no material components. Plague (Su): A 20th level druid can spread disease over a large area. This ability allows the druid to choose one of the following diseases: blinding sickness, cackle fever, filth fever, mindfire, red ache, the shakes, or slimy doom. All targets that the druid designates within a 20 ft. radius must make a Fortitude save (DC equals the DC to resist the disease chosen) or immediately contract the disease. This ability is usable once per day. Elementalist Elementalists are druids who focus on the primal aspect of nature that existed before animal and plant life was even born. They gain mastery over the building blocks of the world and can turn into powerful elementals. Summon Elemental Servant (Su): A 5th level druid can request an aid from her elemental masters as a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. In an eerie display of fiery motes, a tremor, rain of freezing water, and gusts of powerful wind, an elemental appears. The exact type of elemental is determined by the DM, who can choose the creature from the list below. The elemental’s CR should be as close to half the druid’s level as possible (never higher), but elemental lords may send weaker elemental if they believe that the druid’s matters are trivial. An elemental remains with the druid for 1 hour and carries her orders to the best of its ability. Once the elemental is killed or the duration ends, a druid cannot summon another servant for 1 hour. CR 1: Small Air/Earth/Fire/Water Elemental CR 2: Thoqqua, elite Small Elemental* CR 3: Magmin, Medium Air/Earth/Fire/Water Elemental CR 4: elite Medium Elemental* CR 5: Large Air/Earth/Fire/Water Elemental CR 6: Belker, elite Large Elemental* CR 7: Invisible Stalker, Huge Air/Earth/Fire/Water Elemental CR 8: elite Huge Elemental* CR 9: Greater Air/Earth/Fire/Water Elemental CR 10: elite Greater Elemental* * - elite creatures have a +4 bonus on all ability scores. Turn Elementals (Su): ''At 8th level, an elementalist can command or rebuke elementals in the same way as an evil cleric can command or rebuke undead. Using this ability costs druid a spell slot of 1st or higher level. ''Elemental Diplomacy (Ex): At 11th level, a druid gains a +2 insight bonus on all Charisma-based skill checks with elementals and learns all four elemental languages (ignan, auran, terran, and aquan). Elemental Resistance (Su): A 14th level druid gains Cold and Fire Resistance equal to half her druid level. Sever Elemental Ties (Su): ''At 17th level, the druid can cut herself off from the elements, for a price. A druid can activate this ability as a standard action that doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity and dismiss it as a swift action. A druid with severed ties gains spell resistance 10 + her class level against spells with Air, Cold, Earth, Fire, or Water descriptors. When this ability is active and for 1 hour afterwards, a druid cannot summon her elemental servant and any servant already summoned disappears. ''Elemental Shape (Su): ''At 20th level, a druid gains the ability to turn herself into any elder elemental (see Monster Manual, pages 95-101). Otherwise this ability works the same way as ''wildshape. Hermit Hermits are druids who are sworn protectors of nature and all things related to it. Hermits rely on their divine powers, and since those abilities are weakened in certain places, druids of this kind are difficult to find in the civilized areas. Invoke Nature’s Ally (Su): At 5th level, a druid can cast summon nature’s ally I-VII spells she knows without using a spell slot, however her caster level is equal to ½ of her druid level when doing so. A druid may choose whether to use this ability at will when deciding to cast a summon nature’s ally spell. Blessing of Animals (Su): At 8th level, a druid is constantly under effects of detect animals and plants, hide from animals, and speak with animals spells. Blessing of Clouds (Ex): At 11th level, a druid deals 4d6 (or 4d10) damage with call lightning and 7d6 (or 7d10) damage with call lightning storm. See the spell descriptions for more information. Blessing of Rivers (Su): At 14th level, whenever a druid casts any cure spell, the spell removes all disease, poisons, and negative levels from its targets with DC equal or lower to the druid’s level +5. Blessing of Trees (Sp): At 17th level, a druid can grow a treant (as per liveoak spell) from even a tiniest plant, such as blade of grass, as a standard action, at will. Liveoak’s duration becomes instantaneous so it can’t be dispelled. Blessing of the Sun (Ex): A 20th level druid can cast fire storm and'' sunbeam'' without using a spell slot, however her caster level is equal to ½ of her druid level when doing so. A druid may choose whether to use this ability at will when deciding to cast these spells. Hivemind Hiveminds deal with insects, most likely with hive insects, such as bees. Over the course of life they become move vermin-like and gain abilities related to insects. Vermin Lord (Su): At 5th level, a druid can, by grinding with her teeth (or any similar manner for toothless creatures), communicate with all vermin within 50 feet (as with speak with animals ''spell, but affects only vermin). In addition, all insects automatically have an initial attitude toward druid of friendly. A hivemind druid is also accompanied by an elite "soldier" of sorts, which may be selected from the following list: Giant Ant (worker), Giant Bee, Giant Fire Beetle, Monstrous Centipede (Large), Monstrous Scorpion (Medium), Monstrous Spider (Medium). This vermin is a loyal companion that accompanies the druid on her adventures. A druid's companion is typical for its kind except the fact that it has 1 extra Hit Die for every 2 druid levels. This bonus cannot make companion have more hit dice that it normally could (according to ''Monster Manual). In addition, the companion has a +1 bonus on Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, and Wisdom for every 2 druid levels as if it was born with exceptionally high ability scores. If a druid releases her companion from service, she may gain a new one by spending 1d10 minutes with a potential vermin and making a successful Handle Animal check (DC 15 + vermin's HD). The druid can 20 with this check, which takes just under 2 hours. By subtracting 5 druid levels for the purpose of determining bonus hit dice and ability scores, the druid may instead use a companion selected from this list: Giant Ant (Soldier), Giant Bombardier Beetle, Monstrous Centipede (Huge), Monstrous Spider (Large). At level 11 and above, by subtracting 10 levels for the purpose of determining bonus hit dice and ability scores, the druid may instead use a companion selected from this list: Giant Stag Beetle, Giant Praying Mantis, Giant Wasp, Monstrous Scorpion (Large). At level 16 and above, by subtracting 15 levels for the purpose of determining bonus hit dice and ability scores, the druid may instead use a companion selected from this list: Monstrous Centipede (Gargantuan), Monstrous Spider (Huge). Swarm Companion (Ex): An 8th level druid can call a swarm of spiders, centipedes or locusts to herself as full-round action. A swarm is completely obedient to the druid as long as it is within a 50-foot radius. It understands only simple one-word commands but will carry out even suicidal orders. A druid adds half of her druid level to the DC of her swarm's poisons and distraction abilities. The druid can have only one swarm active at any given time. If the swarm is dismissed or destroyed, the druid must wait for 1d4 hours before she may summon another swarm. If the druid wishes, this swarm may be any form of Vermin with the Swarm subtype, but the CR of this swarm must not exceed the half the druid's druid level (rounded down). Insectile Senses (Ex): At 11th level, a druid gains darkvision with range up to 90 ft. and an insight bonus on Spot and Listen checks equal to half the druid’s level. Great Swarm (Ex): ''At 11th level, a druid gains the ability to use two swarms at once. If she chooses to do this and is using an advanced swarm, subtract 2 from the druid's level for the purpose of determining what kind of swarm may be summoned. ''Massive Swarm (Ex): A 14th level druid gains the ability to use three swarms at once. If she chooses to do this and is using an advanced swarm, subtract 4 from the druid's level for the purpose of determining what kind of swarm may be summoned. Instinctive Reflexes (Ex): At 17th level, a druid gains bonus on Reflex saves and initiative checks equal to her Wisdom bonus. Swarm Shape (Su): ''At 20th level, a druid can become a swarm itself. As full-round action, which doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity, she can become a swarm of spiders, centipedes or locusts. Her Strength becomes 1, the abilities of her items are suppressed, she gains a +18 bonus to Dexterity, loses all armor bonuses to AC, gains +4 size bonus to AC and fly speed 60 ft. (perfect maneuverability) or climb speed 80 ft. In addition, she cannot cast spells with somatic or verbal components. She can take up 6 contiguous 5’ squares and is able to pass through openings as a Diminutive-sized creature could. Any creature in the druid's spaces at the end of the druid's turn takes 6d6 damage and must make a Fortitude save (DC equal to 10 + half of druid level + druid's Wisdom modifier) or become ''nauseated ''and ''sickened ''for one round. Any creature in the druid’s spaces at the beginning of the creature’s turn is automatically ''nauseated ''for 1 round. Spellcasting within the druid’s spaces requires a Concentration check (DC = 20 + spell level). A druid gains all swarm immunities as well as invulnerability to wind effects. '''Reclaimer' This path represents druids that have taken to cities and towns, communing with the animals, vermin, and plants that live there and speaking for the nature that runs rampant in civilization's very cradle. Community Link (Ex): At 5th level, the druid no longer suffers penalties from his Natural Link while within a town, city, or other community. Instead, when within a community, the druid's caster level is considered 1 higher when casting spells from the druid spell list and gains the Natural Link's normal +2 bonus to Concentration checks. In addition, the druid may choose one of the following domains, gaining the domain power and adding the domain spell list to his spell list. Domain spells from the domain the druid chooses may be spontaneously cast just like he can spontaneously cast summon nature's ally spells. The list of domains he can choose from is: Charity, Community, Crafts, Labor, and Peace. Lorekeeper (Ex): At 8th level, the druid adds the following skills to his class skill list: Diplomacy, Gather Information, Knowledge (history), Knowledge (local), and Knowledge (nobility & royalty). He automatically gains 4 ranks in these skills and the +3 class skill bonus. Resist Temptation (Ex): At 11th level, the druid gains a bonus to saves against divination and enchantment spell effects equal to half of his druid level (rounded down). A Thousand Faces (Su): At 14th level, the druid gains the ability to change his appearance at will, as the alter self spell. Mental Strength (Ex): At 17th level, the druid gains immunity to charm and compulsion effects. Crowdwalk (Ex): At 20th level, the druid can move through crowds as if through open space. The druid never suffers penalties when occupying the same square as another creature, though he still gains all benefits related to such an act, and never provokes attacks of opportunity from entering or leaving an opponent's threatened squares. When within 10 ft. of at least three other creatures of the same size as the druid, he can make a Hide check to conceal himself even while being observed. Shifter This path represents druids who master their ability to transform into animals. Wildshape (Su): At 5th level, a druid gains the ability to turn herself into an animal with Challenge Rating of half the druid’s level or lower. She knows how to shift into one animal per rank in Knowledge (nature) and whenever she gains another rank in this skill, she knows one additional animal she can turn into. A druid can stay in her new shape up to 1 hour, but when she changes back, she must make a Fortitude save (DC = number of minutes spent in wildshape) or be fatigued. If she fails the save by 20 she is exhausted instead. If she fails the save by 40 she is exhausted and falls into magical sleep for 1d6 minutes. This sleep is similar to hibernation sleep and a druid cannot be awakened by any means short of divine intervention. Once a druid reverts to her original shape, she cannot use wildshape for another 10 minutes. Changing form (to animal or back) is a full-round action that doesn’t provoke attacks of opportunity. All of druid’s characteristics turn into those of the animal (with the exception of Intelligence score and the sense of identity). The druid’s type changes to animal. She loses her ability to speak while in animal form because she is limited to the sounds that a normal, untrained animal can make. She can, however, communicate normally with other animals of the same general grouping as her new form. The druid has new hit points, but she keeps the amount of damage suffered between her various shapes. Whenever a druid takes enough damage to fall to fall to negative hit points or die, she reverts to her original shape just before it happens. Quick Transformation (Ex): At 8th level, a druid can wildshape as a standard action. Flowshape (Ex): At 11th level, once a druid reverts to her original shape, she cannot use wildshape for another 1d6 minutes only. Superior Specimen (Ex): At 14th level, a druid in wildshape gains a +4 inherent bonus to Strength and Dexterity. Vigor (Su): At 17th level, a druid gains fast healing 2 when in her wild shape. Swift Transformation (Ex): At 20th level, a druid can wildshape as a swift action. Timeless Body (Ex) After attaining 15th level, a druid no longer takes ability score penalties for aging (see Table 6–5: Aging Effects, page 109) and cannot be magically aged. Any penalties she may have already incurred, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, and the druid still dies of old age when her time is up. Blighter Spell List 0-Level Detect magic, detect poison, flare, ghost sound, inflict minor wounds, read magic, touch of fatigue. 1st Level Bane, burning hands, curse water, decomposition, detect undead, doom, endure elements, inflight light wounds, invisibility to animals, ray of enfeeblement. 2nd Level Chill metal, chill touch, darkness, death knell, fire trap, flaming sphere, heat metal, inflict moderate wounds, produce flame, resist elements, warp wood. 3rd Level Contagion, deeper darkness, desecrate, diminish plants, dispel magic, inflict serious wounds, poison, protection from elements, stinking cloud, vampiric touch. 4th Level Animate dead, antiplant shell, blight, death ward, flame strike, inflict critical wounds, languor, repel vermin, rusting grasp, transmute mud to rock, transmute rock to mud, unhallow, wall of fire. 5th Level Antilife shell, create undead, harm, forbiddance, repel wood, waves of fatigue. 6th Level Acid fog, circle of death, finger of death, fireseeds, greater dispel magic, harm. 7th Level Control undead, control weather, earthquake, firestorm, miasma, repel metal or stone, repulsion. 8th Level Horrid wilting, mind blank, shambler, waves of exhaustion. 9th Level Antipathy, foresight, implosion, incendiary cloud, storm of vengeance. Category:Classes Category:Divine Classes